Palace of Beauty
by Happygirl88
Summary: SYOC! What if Prince Maxon was the oldest of four brothers? Explore the selection of the youngest Schreave brother, Beau. As we know, anything can happen in the palace. Submit your own character and she just may be the one!


**Before we begin, I just want to thank you for your interest in "Palace of Beauty". I can't wait for us to explore Beau's Selection together. To make it even more exciting for the both of us, I am accepting SYOCs until April. You can submit up to three. To do this, please PM me (or write in reviews) their name, providence, caste (they're in the process of dissolving them, but not yet), appearance, personality, background, thoughts on Beau (do they want the man or the crown?), dress preferences and/or any other important information. Remember to be detailed, because I will fill in what you don't! With that said, I present the first chapter of Palace of Beauty:**

"So, what you're saying is you don't want a selection." Queen Amberly rarely lost her temper, but she was on the edge of screaming and crying as her second-youngest son was in the middle of delivering bad news. "Mom", Evyn began, "I know it's a bit untraditional-" "Untraditional? It's unheard of! How will you get married without a Selection? What about my grandchildren? I know your father was thinking about cancelling them after how strange Maxon's turned out, but look at America now! She is turning out to be a wonderful lady. And your other brother- Kane- his Selection was the event of the century! How could you not want the same?" Evyn took a large breath.

"Because, mom, I've already found someone. She is beautiful and smart and will make the country so happy." Amberly, used to winning battles against her four sons, spoke once more, "How would you know?" "She has already made me the happiest man alive. Plus, you still have Beau to wow Illéa in one last Schreave Brothers Selection." Amberly smiled, "I suppose I can't argue with that. Speaking about your younger brother... Beau! Won't you stop eavesdropping and come in already."

The door opened to reveal a blond-haired, seventeen year old boy with a tomato-red face. "Sorry mom, I know I shouldn't have, I just-" "No excuses, young man," like Queens do, Amberly had already regained her composure, "Evyn, I want to meet this young lady as soon as possible, and, Beau, go tell your father we're moving your Selection date. I think we all need a pick-me-up."

~•*•~

Ever since the Schreave boys were little, dinner time had been filled with crazy antics. Rumors tell the story of how the eldest two once bribed Evyn with cookies to secretly slide peas into Beau's ears when the king and queen weren't watching. The toddler Beau spent the rest of that night in the hospital wing because they wouldn't come out. Of course, most of the boys had matured significantly since then-especially with Maxon and Kane married- but little pranks still popped up once in a blue moon.

This eve was a perfect example. As Beau gently set his napkin on his lap to begin eating, something wet, cold, and rancid oozed out and began trailing down his leg. He gagged and coughed, prompting Kane to not-so-innocently ask "are you alright, little brother?" Beau responded with a forced smile. Next to him, Kane's wife, Giulia, scrunched her face and whispered "what's that smell?" to her husband. "Oh, you know," replied Kane a little too loudly, "sometimes Beau can't control his bowels, poor thing." Beau had enough. "Kane, why don't you grow up and do something productive with your life?!" "Like what? Ride ponies and sing baby songs?" Kane retorted. "Excuse you! I am a ribbon winning show jumper and I'd like to see you try singing art songs.." "Boys!" King Clarkson interjected, but it was America who stopped the fight.

"Kane and Beau. You are going to shut up, sit down, and eat this dinner like the royal family you are," America demanded. Yup, she is definitely Illéa's future queen. She continued on, "Now that everyone is calm, Maxon and I have something to tell everyone... I'm pregnant!" Everyone cheered and offered their congratulations. Beau was about to take his meal to go (and clean the smelly goo off his pants) when Evyn stood up too. "I also have great news; I have found the love of my life and I can't wait to introduce her to you all on Thursday, and then to the world on Friday's report!" Astonished cheers also followed. "And," Queen Amberly began, "that is when we'll announce the beginning of Beau's Selection!" Shocked beyond belief, Beau stood up and bolted out the door, leaving a hot (and probably delicious) dinner still on the table.

~•*•~

Beau's empty room was a nice surprise. He quickly took off his soggy pants and hopped in the shower (baths really weren't his thing). While the steam rose around him, Beau couldn't stop thinking about all the changes happening in his life. Why did his parents not consult him first? Wasn't it HIS Selection? He will be an adult in less than four months. Can't he make his own decisions? And why does Kane have to act like a jerk? Beau is not a baby anymore. What the hell is Evyn thinking? And why would their parents approve of his girlfriend before they even met her? Who even IS she?! Before he could finish his thoughts, someone opened the bathroom door.

Usually, it was natural for his maids to see him undressed, but this man was a complete stranger. "WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!" Beau shouted. "OH MY GOSH! I am so sorry, I'm new and lost and I thought this was going to be a selected's room cause I help get those ready but I musta made a wrong turn in a tunnel and oh. man. you're a prince. I am so so sorry your majesty I just-" "shut up and leave." "Yes sir- uh- your majesty " Thank goodness this day was over. Beau was going to need a nice sleep if he was to get through these next few day, not to mention the next few months!


End file.
